Pathfinder
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Rebellion Era Campaign Guide The battles of the Galactic Civil War are not fought along rigid lines that clearly delineate Imperial territory from Rebel territory. In light of the superior resources and military might of the Empire, the Rebels must remain flexible, moving from base to base, planet to planet, and system to system, sometimes on a moment's notice. Such maneuverability and secrecy requires a multitude of small bases throughout the galaxy in unpopulated areas. The Rebellion employs a group of scouts- sometimes called Pathfinders- who work alone or in small groups, scouring the galaxy to find viable locations for secret bases. When they find a suitably remote site that fits the needs of their current mission, they begin preparing it with defenses, concealment, power, and other basic requirements. These scouts usually belong to the Alliance Special Forces Pathfinders. Although Pathfinders are used most often by groups focused on guerrilla warfare, others have need for their expertise as well. For example, the Empire and other organized governments have been known to use Pathfinders to establish black ops centers, and some entities in the Corporate Sector hire Pathfinders when they want to establish divisions that are best hidden from public scrutiny. Pathfinders are experts in survival and exploration in desolate areas. They receive special training in quickly creating operational zones, including basic offensive and defensive measures. Not all who fall under the umbrella of the Pathfinder description are members of the Alliance Pathfinder units, and the essence of the Pathfinder is a scout that can create a safe place for his or her people to set up a base of operations. Prerequisites To qualify to become a Pathfinder, a character must fulfill the following criteria: * Minimum Level: '7th * 'Trained Skills: Perception, Survival * Talents: At least two Talents from the Awareness Talent Tree, Camouflage Talent Tree, or Survivor Talent Tree Game Rule Information The following are the features of the Pathfinder Prestige Class: 'Hit Points' At each level, Pathfinders gain 1d10 Hit Points + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Pathfinders gain a number of Force Points equal to 6 + one-half their Character Level, rounded down, each time they gain a new level in this Prestige Class. Defense Bonuses At 1st level, Pathfinders gain a +4 Class bonus to their Fortitude Defense, and a +2 Class bonus to their Reflex Defense. Talents At every odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, 5th, and so on), the Pathfinder selects a Talent. The Pathfinder must meet the prerequisites (If any) of the chosen Talent. No Talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. A Pathfinder can select a Talent from one of the Talent Trees (Pathfinder). Create Cover Pathfinders know how to use the terrain to their advantage, creating obstacles and cover from the materials they have at hand. Starting at 2nd level, as a Standard Action a Pathfinder can designate a number of squares equal to or less than one-half of the Pathfinder's Class Level, all of which must be within 6 squares of himself or herself. These squares are considered to be filled with low objects, providing anyone adjacent to the squares with Cover against distant attacks. At least one of these squares designates must be adjacent to the Pathfinder. A Pathfinder can use this ability multiple times per encounter, provided that the total number of squares designated across all uses never exceeds the one-half Class Level limit. Thus, a 6th level Pathfinder can spend one Standard Action to create 2 squares of Cover, and on a subsequent round spend another Standard Action to create a third square of Cover (One-half of 6).